Mount
Mount & Blade: Warband - Viking Conquest, or simply Viking Conquest, is a single player and multiplayer expansion for Mount & Blade: Warband. Developed by the people behind the popular "Brytenwalda" mod, it was released on the 11th of December 2014, becoming the second official expansion to be published after Napoleonic Wars. Description Viking Conquest takes the player to dark-age northern Europe, when Norsemen invaded the British Isles en masse. It introduces six historically accurate cultures, and twenty two corresponding factions. The game was "remastered" on the the 27th of July, 2015, being released under the title "Viking Conquest: Reforged Edition." The "reforged edition" was made available for free to anyone who purchased the original game before its update. Plot While being able to play in "sandbox" mode, Viking Conquest also grants the player the ability to follow a storyline. The story begins with the player character waking aboard the Woden Ric, a merchant ship. Having seemingly forgotten everything, the player asks the captain to refresh their memory, after which it becomes apparent that the Woden Ric is transporting them and their mother. After the Woden Ric is attacked by the Danish Viking, Sven Bull-Neck, the player will have to locate their mother, who has disappeared, taking the player all across northern Europe, Scandinavia and the British Isles. Features ''Viking Conquest'' ;Interactive world Living world that evolves around you, with historical and random events, as well as the actions of the player all contributing. ;Settlements More than 300 new cities, castles, villages and special scenes to discover, explore, conquer and plunder. ;Characters More than 200 historical characters and 100 extra NPCs: Kings, Lords, Ladies, bards, priests and many others. Meet legendary figures like Ivar the Boneless or his bother Sigurd Snake-in-the-Eye, royalty like Harald, later known as FairHair, or Aelfred of Wessex. ;Storyline A story mode where the player will be part of a complex plot involving political conspiracy, during the time the sons of Ragnar were leading their Great Heathen Army through Britain. An immersive game style with choice and consequence, romance, betrayal, moments of greatness and ruin. ;Sandbox mode A sandbox mode, the classic Mount&Blade system, where goals are determined by the player, but with all the richness and options offered by the new setting. ;Companions More than 15 possible companions, with deep interaction and different personalities. Sometimes their conflicts will force you to use cunning and diplomacy. ;Religion A complex religion system with two faiths, The Norse Gods and Christianity, with monasteries, special NPCs and parties. Religion will be a important factor in the game that will affect the player's interactions even within their own party. ;Naval travel Naval travel and warfare, a key feature to really make the setting complete. ;Warfare Battles can range from simple robbery to massive naval conflicts between huge fleets laden with warriors, all in dynamic battles where you can pilot your own boat, adjusting for factors such as wind, waves, and weather. ;Settlement building The option to build your own refuge, hire staff for it, and populate it with the wives and children of your troops... ;Siege warfare Detailed siege warfare system, with options to reduce a defender by hunger or morale, or by direct assault. With hard choices, plagues and famines, coastal assaults. ''Viking Conquest: Reforged Edition'' ;The Last Tuatha De Danann All new story, set in dark, mysterious Ireland where nothing is what it seems and truths are hidden... ;Hofs of the Nordic gods Visit the holy grounds of the Nordic Gods. Make sacrifices and recruit powerful yet unpredictable Berserker troops into your army. ;Dog companion A loyal canine friend who will stay by your side, even on the battlefield. ;Start as leader of a faction Skip the rise to power and get straight into Reforged Editions expanded kingdom management. ;Crouching and hunting Feed your men a better variety of food by hunting wild boar but beware, startle these creatures and they're liable to attack. ;Working (minigames) Out of luck and out of pennings. Commit yourself to an honest day's work in a quarry, mine or farmstead. ;New ambush system There is no greater weapon than the element of surprise; catch your enemies off guard with an ambush attack. Though you must keep your wits about you, or you could be the target of an ambush yourself. ;Adventuring companions Companions that leave the player's party from discontent may now strike out on their own as adventurers, gathering their own forces and making their mark on the world. ;New quests and roleplay events Discover assassination plots, interfere in affairs of religion and more with these new sandbox quests. ;Improved atmosphere New ambient sounds and scene contribute to a richer experience in historical Dark Age Britain. ;New items Dozens of new weapons and armours as well as updates to old visuals. ;Battles Improved enemy AI, incorporating tactics and formations add a new dimension to battles. Shock troops such as the Berserkir fight like animals but in the heat of battle may not distinguish friend from foe. ;Kingdom improvements Customise your kingdom's colour, ransom prisoners to the enemy and raise your peasants as a levy army in times of need. ;Expanded multiplayer New scenes and Raid game mode. Improvements to the UI and additional options for server admins to take control of the invaders in Invasion mode. ;More immersion Special player traits and the ability to spread rumours to influence people throughout the land. More lively scenes with domestic animals walking around. Extra information about your companions and the option of a second player outfit for use outside of battle, as well as much more roleplay and many more immersive features. ;Customise your level of difficulty and goals Set your own goals to become an Infamous Raider, Strong King, Beloved Warrior and more. Customise your difficulty options to cater your own experience and challenge. Cultures Viking Conquest introduces six historically accurate cultures. Norsemen The Norsemen are pagan peoples with a Germanic heritage who inhabit Scandinavia, comprising the realms of Northvegr and Danmark. Their naval superiority allows them to raid the coasts of the other kingdoms, but despite their reputation as blood-thirsty looters, the Vikings are excellent traders that have begun to colonize the frozen islands of the North Sea. The Great Heathen Army, led by the sons of Ragnar Lodbrok, have invaded the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms and now threaten the British Isles. They are skilled archers and, although in during expeditions they send out mounted scouts, in battles they dismount to fight on foot. The Norse shield-wall is considered almost impossible to overcome. Frisians The Frisians are the inhabitants of an important trading region along the southeastern coast of the North Sea, from the north of Frankia to the border of Danmark. Defeated by the Franks, their country is now under the rule of a Frankish governor. The Frisians have maintained cultural and commercial ties with the Anglo-Saxons from the other side of the English Channel. However, their art of war is mainly influenced by the military innovations of the Carolingian empire and so their armies have a good balance between cavalry and infantrymen. Anglo-Saxons Having migrated some centuries ago to Britannia from continental Europe, the Angles and Saxons have been contesting with the Britons for control of the island. Now this hegemony is threatened by the Vikings, which have conquered their northeastern territories. The Anglo-Saxons are fierce warriorsinmelee, but the naval superiority of the Norsemen makes it difficult for them to wage war against the greater mobility of the Norse armies. Angles and Saxons have been historically divided in seven kingdoms, endlessly warring amongst themselves; the most notable among them being West Seaxe, Mierce, Northhymbre and East Engle. Now some of their rulers simply server as puppet kings appointed by the Norsemen, but this common enemy is making them conscious of their own identity, and perhaps this vacuum in leadership could pave the way for a King to rise. Britons During the collapse of the Roman Empire in Britannia, several successor states emerged to face the Germanic peoples who invaded the island. Maintaining their Romano-British heritage, the Celtic-speaking natives resisted the Angles and Saxons in the fringe areas of the west, like Brycheiniog, Alt Clut, Cornubia and Glywyssing. The kings of the Britons tried to link their rule with the old imperial order, but the Roman military organization is all but lost and their armies are mostly tribal recruits. However cavalry plays a significant role in their military tradition and the Welsh are renowned archers. Picts For many ages, the Celts from the North of Britannia have protected and maintained their independence from invading forces of Romans, Angles of Northhymbre and Gaels from across the Irish sea. Two decades ago, Kenneth MacAlpin, King of Dál Riata, defeated the Picts and created the kingdom of Alban. During recent years, MacAlpin has faced the Viking raids over his domains and the increasing hostility of the Norse kingdom of Laithlind. The Pictish armies are mainly composed of light infantry, very maneuverable as skirmishers in mountainous terrain, but they can also fight effectively in melee. The aristocracy forms a reputed cavalry and missile weapons, like bows and javelins, play an important role in battle. Gaels The Celtic peoples emerged in Hibernia have expanded to Dál Riata in the north of Britannia and the Isle of Man. Hibernia was historically divided into five Gaelic kingdoms, which later became Uladh, Laigin, Mumain, Mide, Connachta, Aileach and Osraige. The rulers of these territories have been struggling for supremacy over the island and now the Norsemen are using this ancient rivalry of the Gaelic dynasties in their own interests. The most common type of conflict among the Gaels is the cattle raid, and so the backbone of Gaelic armies is typically made up of lightly armed infantry who fight as skirmishers, hurling missiles before a ferocious charge into close combat. Factions Settlements External links *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/321300/Mount__Blade_Warband__Viking_Conquest_Reforged_Edition/ Viking Conquest on Steam] *taleworlds.com Category:Viking Conquest